fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
:For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. This is a Funtime redesign of the original Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy has white metallic fur with pink ears, a pink snout, a pink stomach, pink hands, nails, and toes and pink knees. They have purple cheeks and eyebrows. They have three sprouts of hair on the top of the head and a white tail with a pink tip. They have yellow eye and a speaker on the chest. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy appears in the "Funtime Auditorium" and can attack the player in Night 3 while they attempt to crawl to the Parts and Services room. The player must constantly flash Funtime Foxy while moving, otherwise Foxy will kill them. Upon returning from the Parts and Services room, Foxy will eventually jumpscare the player, unavoidably, as this leads into Night 4. On Night 5, Foxy will eventually become part of Ennard. She is made to take a role in killing kids and lures them in by making the voice of their parents. Gallery Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy on Stage at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Foxy.PNG|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the Dark Trivia *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple, instead of white and pink. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, save the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withered. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World is believed to be the intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *As Scott had said on Steam, Funtime Foxy's jumpscare is the scariest jumpscare to him. *Funtime Foxy's gender is debatable, like Mangle's, and it changes throughout the game. On Night 1, HandUnit does not address Funtime Foxy by any pronouns. On Night 2 the Angsty Teen addresses Funtime Foxy as a male and on Night 4 HandUnit addresses Funtime Foxy as a female. **Scott put this into the game as a joke due to debate by the community. This joke is shared with Phantom Mangle from FNaF World on the loading screen (switching between male and female) and FNaF 2 Mangle where Scott confirmed their gender to be "Yes." after lots of questions about the subject. Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Female